My Heartbreak Girl
by Rebadams7
Summary: What if you heard a song, such a sad tale, and realized  It Was Your Life    Very short chapters - posting almost daily!  What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Here is the continuation of one of the stories I started for the Charity Collections, the other, I Wanna' Hold Your Hand is coming after this one posts. It is fully written and Beta proofed by PTB****with great thanks to BelleDean and Browinie Crumbs - they make music out of my caterwauling!**

**All Twilight and Characters are the Property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing. This follows for subsequent chapters as well**

**I have not forgotten anything else I'm working on, it's been coming along nicely and I will post something on 2 Hearts in the VERY near future **

**These are short short chapters, and are going to be posted almost daily, as I'm spending a few days in the air I may not have internet access.**

My Heartbreak Girl by Rebadams7 © 2011 Please don't plagiarize - let your own light shine!

Chapter 1: Charlie and the puppy

_Some months ago, the song gets a little local airplay, for Paul and Embry, the local boys in the band_

"So at least two inches of rain by this evening. Next up, a new band's latest release. This is for Paul and Embry, Forks' own talented musicians, with Edward & Crew on 96.7 KBDB Lite FM." The announcer finished just as the first piano notes hit the air.

Oh Brown-eyed girl

Hair a curl

Let me take your blues away

My heartbreak girl

I'll change your world

If you'll only let me stay

It was a crisp fall morning. The radio had just finished relaying the weather report: partly cloudy with a chance of rain. Since the weather was almost invariably the same in this part of the country, the resources wasted reporting that _again_ were not lost on Chief Swan. As the Chief of Police of a small town, Charles Swan only had access to limited resources and, truth be told, he didn't mind that so much. He preferred efficiency–efficiency and consistency-were what made his job manageable. Consistency was a part of his world. Hikers get lost, teens party in the forest, mischief near the highway, domestic dust ups; those were his regular reports. Consistent cases he could administer with efficiency. His personal portfolio–the one case he'd solved but couldn't prove – the death of his daughter's puppy. He again mulled over the events, the image of Buddie bright in his mind.

She'd been not quite four when she'd gone out into the backyard after dinner to bring the little chocolate lab back inside. He'd run over to the fence where she knelt, screaming for him to help Buddie. He'd held her as Dr. Jackson told her there was nothing he could do. He'd helped her find the stones to make the cross over his little plot at the edge of the yard. He'd taken her to buy the flowers she'd planted around the stones.

Charlie wondered what had made him run through that memory. When he saw the flower-bed bloom in the yard each spring, he expected the memory. It was as expected as the opening game of the baseball season on the radio. But it was a fall day. He didn't notice what was on the radio that morning. He didn't catch the name of the song; he was listening for the sports report to start.

Sport statistics were reliable. Solving every case-not so much. Proving that an upset family had caused your daughter's first broken heart was one case he could only wish to close. The Hunter's had been the center of the wild crowd in the county, petty to grand larceny, finally drugs as their livelihood for a few years back then. Jim Sr. had gotten sloppy, gotten caught. The rest had moved on. He idly wondered if the kids had escaped their parents' lifestyle. He'd never proven they'd poisoned the puppy, but they had the motive and the chemicals.

His musings were cut short by the familiar ring from his cell.

"Hey Bells, I was just thinking about you."

**Ok, press the button, let me know your thoughts - ever had something pop into your mind unexpectedly from hearing a song?**

**Extra incentive - a copy of the FF4SA out take from this for a lucky reviewer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Renee

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday - so that means a double post today!**

Chapter 2: Renee and the fire

Seven months later! A certain song is getting national airplay now.

Renee was in line at Publix. She didn't usually come to the store so late in the day, but she'd been so busy getting the house ready that she'd lost track of time. She regarded the magazine covers as she looked for a copy of_ People_ magazine. One rack held_ Woman's World Weekly_. The toothy brunette featured on the cover, not nearly as photogenic as Bella, proclaimed she had lost 15 pounds with _watermelon_!. Next to it on display was a copy of _US_ magazine. Its cover shot caught her interest. A broody, male celebrity of some sort, on the handsome side, stared out into the distance, not out at the reader. The caption was tucked into the rack, and before she could pick it up to read it, the line moved. Those sad eyes, there was something about that lost gaze that stuck in her memory. It continued to haunt her as she left the store. Only an hour or so till she had to leave for the airport.

Next,she stopped at the pumps; she wasn't going to let herself run out of gas this weekend. She even checked her oil, feeling very accomplished. Renee did not notice the song playing on the speakers as she checked over her car.

She saw a blue beanbag giraffe in the basket by the cashier window. It looked like the one her daughter had-the very one from her baby picture. As she drove home, she remembered the last time she'd seen that giraffe. She'd left the house with the oven on. The oven was busy, baking a birthday cake. It wasn't even for her family; it was for a neighbor who raved about her German chocolate cake and had asked her to bake one as a favor. She'd forgotten the coconut flakes for the frosting, so while the cake was in the oven, she'd run over to Thriftway. Once there, she'd run into Charlotte and they'd chatted for a few minutes. It was pleasant until she'd realized she needed to get back to the house to meet the school bus.

The fire trucks whizzed by her on the highway, while she pumped her gas, just as they had that day in Forks, when she'd waited for the bus to greet Bella. The smell of smoke had met them as they turned the corner for their street. It was coming from their house. It was an electrical fire; the kitchen was destroyed as were the two rooms above. The smoke smell had permeated the rest of the house for days.

_There is no good way to tell a five year old that all their toys and books are gone. Just as there is no good way to tell your daughter the reason you are so glad for her visit is to share a possible diagnosis. _

The oven was off as she left the house for the airport. She'd double-checked.

The information board showed that her flight had landed and the baggage would be on carousel four. Just then, looking toward the moving bags, she caught sight of a brown ponytail and a set of determined shoulders.

"Hey Honey, hope you had a good flight."

**ALRIGHT - as soon as someone presses the button, I'll post the next chapter! TTFN Reb**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, greetings from Australia - and my Aunt's Netbook!**

**Here come the next three chapters - since I am a fail at finding internet when I need it!**

Chapter 3: Rose and The Move

That same Friday, at a popular Chicago radio station.

Rose looked over the play list. This would be a good summer at the station; she'd been able to get a few of the up and coming bands to agree to studio sets for the charity album.

She clicked onto her calendar and began scheduling "Studio C" performances; picking out the number of promo passes to be given away. She noticed one artist would coincide with the annual Children's book drive for the hospital. The station had started supporting the drive last year after her friend Bella had asked for help on the publicity. It had been an easy fit and surprisingly rewarding.

Something in the back of her mind clicked. She remembered meeting Bella for the first time.

Her parents had then owned the tri-plex on the North Side where she'd grown up, and when she was eight, Renee and her daughter had rented the top unit. Rose crunched on a Thin Mint, remembering. They'd been Brownie scouts together, even though they couldn't be in the same grade at school.

The seven-year old had been softy crying on the back steps when Rose had come home from her last day of second grade. She'd gotten her a glass of Kool-Aid and asked her what was wrong. Back then, she'd pinky sworn to keep it a secret.

The new girl with the big brown eyes had stated she still missed her puppy, after three years. She continued to cry big tears, loudly sobbing how she still missed some of her books and a bear after a fire; but now, worst of all, she missed her dad after a big fight and a three-day drive. Sadly, that had not been the end of her troubles. When they'd unpacked the trailer and the car, her box of favorite clothes and special things had been missing. It wasn't at her _dad's_ - her old house, either. The photos and notes, the pink dress her dad had bought her - all gone.

Rose had pinky sworn her then and there to take the tale to the grave with her. Next, she'd taken her to her room where she'd given her one of her dresses and a Barbie and let her pick a couple of books. She'd read really well for just finishing first grade. Rose's mom had noticed the new girl in her daughter's dress the following Sunday, and had told Rose she was proud of her compassion and sharing.

The girls had become fast friends and remained so ever since. She'd dropped Bella off at the airport that morning. Finally, taking time before the summer got too busy, she was off to Florida to see her mother. Summer was always hectic for Bella; she coordinated festivals and concerts across the city for the park board.

Fifteen years of friendship meant that it had been easy to ask her to be her maid of honor, even if Bella dreaded wearing pink. Fifteen years of friendship meant she knew something was bothering her friend, even if she hadn't said a word yet.

Rose left her office a few minutes later for the break room. She caught the tail end of the DJ as she entered. "..ward and Crew's new song. They'll be one of our Studio C artists this summer, so stay tuned for tickets. After the top of the hour, we'll have Jeremy Messersmith and Cee Lo on Cities…"

Rose decided to ask her friend to one of the studio performances as she took her coffee back to her desk.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming text. _Think of the devil…_

**Just landed. Thx again for the ride. Wish me luck.**

_Oh Bitty Bells, I wish nothing but luck for you, girl. Lord knows you deserve some!_


	4. Chapter 4 Emmett

Chapter 4: Emmett and the first kiss

Across town, that same day

Emmett lifted his hard hat from his head and ran his fingers through his hair, lost in thought. He'd never realized this job was so close to the exact spot where his childhood ended. In the contract, the street had been referred to by its honorary name, for a fire chief who had lived here his entire career.

The building, this project was just two doors down from _the_ intersection.

One of the crew had a radio playing, the music only audible in bits and pieces over the sounds of the power tools. The music was more of an irritant than a pleasant companion. Emmett looked up the street. Suddenly, he was in sixth grade again, walking home with Malcolm, his next-door neighbor.

They'd been discussing the girls in their class. School would be out in a few weeks, and he'd heard some of them talking about swimming lessons. Emmett scoffed a bit as his neighbor had confessed he was thinking of signing up, so he could see the brown haired girl over the summer.

He'd advised him to sign up for baseball too; sometimes the girls would be at the park and watch the games. Well, at least they had last summer, anyway. At the corner, they'd met her and one of her classmates.

Emmett ended up with Mary's backpack because Malcolm had taken _hers_ and walked ahead with her toward her house. He remembered watching him hand Bella the backpack and her looking down. Then Emmett had turned to answer a question from Mary. When he again looked in their direction, he'd seen Malcolm kissing Bella – right in front of her house, in daylight. _Holy cow!_

Emmett had walked Mary across the street to her house, handed her backpack to her and sprinted back over to where his friend still stood. He'd punched him in the shoulder. Malcolm had smiled and had said simply, "Boy can she kiss."

In his mind it was _that_ Saturday afternoon, and they had been playing kickball in the street with a few other kids. They were so into their game that no one heard the car coming so fast around the corner.

Emmett had left for school early that Tuesday, even though his parent's had told him he didn't have to go to class for a few days. Bella hadn't been home that weekend, "Maybe she was at the Girl Scout camp-out?" He'd thought. He had to go; he wanted to be the one to tell her first, before they announced it to the class.

This restoration was in a triplex, just like the one Bella had lived in. Here, the goal was to update the baths and kitchens, repair the back porches, and build a new garage. He'd have to be on this site for at least a month, maybe not every day, but often. He'd be here with his memories.

_How do you tell a girl her first kiss is now gone, gone forever?_

He remembered how she'd looked really nice that morning; she'd worn a pink dress and no sweater because it was already warm for the beginning of June. He'd held her hand as he told her about Malcolm, and walked her to the principal's office when they'd gotten to school because he couldn't bear to let her walk into the classroom with all those tears streaming down her face.

He remembered ending up sitting behind her in the church, where the class had sung for the funeral. That was the last time he'd seen her. His family had moved that summer, and she'd left school early to visit her father.

He still remembered her thank-you after all these years

"Thanks, Emmett. You're a real friend and a gentleman to come to tell me. About ... Mal ... him yourself."


	5. Chapter 5 Jasper

Chapter 5: Jasper and College

A few day earlier, somewhere past the international terminal

It had been a long flight from Tokyo, and he was just glad to be back at O'Hare. It was his last run of the month; he'd have a few days off to enjoy early summer at the lakeshore. His condo was just a few blocks from Oak Street, and there was always something nice to look at by Lake Michigan in the summertime.

His eyes caught the bounce of a brown ponytail disappearing down a jet way as he passed. He indulged himself with McDonald's before grabbing a cab back to his place that morning. The driver had one of the local music stations playing. He made a mental note to get the charity CD mentioned; it was always full of good, new music for good causes, old and new.

As the cab passed a_ Barnes & Noble's_, he remembered he needed to pick up some kids' books for Bella's book drive. Bella. He'd offered her some of his passes so she could just get away, but she'd never taken them for fun. He'd finally gotten her to take one to see her mom in Florida. He really did like her, liked her folks too, but it was all just so much _like_.

Still, if they both made it single to thirty, maybe like was as good a reason as any…

He remembered the one time they had tried to go further.

It was the start of their senior year in college. He'd found her in her room, unpacking a suitcase in silence, and that had startled him. She'd loved music, usually having to be asked to turn it down whenever her door was open in the dorms.

He'd been in Germany that summer, with ROTC, and hadn't had a chance to see or call any of his friends. Andrew hadn't been due in till the next day; the least he could do was see if his old roommate's girlfriend, who was also his friend, Bella, was back and settling in "okay".

She definitely was not OK. He'd noticed that during the last two months of school she'd seemed a bit off. At that time, she'd told him Andrew had sounded worried in his letters; there hadn't been as many, or as many emails either. She was sure though that all would be better when they'd meet up after her summer courses in Paris. Andrew had been at a university in the south of France for his junior year. Before he left, he'd asked Jasper to keep an eye on Bella for him. She'd worked a lot of crazy hours, and Andrew worried about her being out and about. They'd always been friendly, now they were real friends.

She'd plopped down on her bed, motioning him to sit at her desk. He'd asked how she liked a single room as a senior, even in an underclassmen building.

"Jasper I'm tired of the seniors." She'd told him she was tired of her class. Then she'd confessed it was not her entire class she was avoiding, it was just one member of her class. It was Andrew.

She explained what had happened over the summer.

She'd arrived in Paris, and had called him to see when he could come up to show her the city as they'd planned. He'd told her he would be up next week, and that he had to run. He was busy finishing up his year. He'd been short and tense on the phone, but she had thought it was just the stress of the finals, his whole term's grade depending on just those few exams. She'd counted the days till his arrival in Paris.

"You know Jasper,he told me he'd meant to catch me on my way back to the pension and talk to me alone." Bella stated while looking out her window. Instead, she'd walked in to lunch early, to see him sitting at the dining room table with a beautiful redhead, talking to Dr. Mac, his advisor and her professor for the summer courses.

Andrew had had his arm around the redhead. Bella had watched as he kissed _her _cheek. She'd almost gotten a ticket right then and come straight back to the States, but she'd kept her head up through lunch and the rest of her term, even had a date with a gendarme in Montmartre. Instead of traveling around Italy for her last week abroad, she'd gone alone on the TGV and sat on the beach in the south of France. She didn't want to go to Italy alone; so she'd just sat under an umbrella and read.

Jasper was shocked. He'd no idea what his former roommate had done. He was rooming with Peter this year, in the senior quad buildings. He'd had no clue as to what to say to this turn of events. He'd been silent for a bit, and then he'd asked if he could go to dinner with her later. They'd made plans to meet up at the student union.

Before heading back to his room,Jasper had stopped at the bookstore and mailboxes. He'd been surprised to find a letter from Andrew. He'd ripped it open quickly and grown angry as he read it. If it had arrived just a day earlier he could have prepared. It wouldn't have sat all summer in his box. He could have told her. James Andrew Hunter, Jr. was a dick. He crumpled up the note and set it on fire on the smoker's patio.

It has been weeks later, after an all campus party, when he'd tried to kiss her. It was a nice kiss, but no bells had rung or skyrockets had shot off. They'd jointly decided to remain just friends. They'd graduated. He'd joined the reserves and gotten his pilot position that summer. They'd ended up in the same city; she'd even helped him find the condo.

He decided to send her a quick text; it should catch her before her flight left.

**Hey, Bitty Buddie, glad to see you use the pass. Say Hi to your Mom from me and have a good flight.**


	6. Chapter 6 Alice

Chapter 6: Alice and The Prom

Saturday Morning

Alice looked over the rack of clearance formals. With prom season winding down, these dresses would go for summer weddings. At this discount, she was sure a few of her customers would treat themselves to new outfits.

Satisfied they were all in order, she noticed a new dress on the mannequin. It was so similar to the one she'd worn to her junior prom. Spaghetti straps and a bold print–she'd been the only one to wear such a loud dress in bright colors. She wouldn't have been the only non-pastel if her best friend had come that night.

She heard the piano playing from the first floor as she stood in the aisle, fingering the skirt of the dress, recalling the shopping trip over five years ago.

She'd coaxed her to try on the sapphire colored halter, and it was breathtaking on her. The color gave her a glow that all the fashionable pastel gowns had washed out. It was on sale to boot, so convincing Bella to buy it had been a snap.

They had worked so hard on the committee, having to switch locations just two weeks before prom due to a roof leak and water damage to the original venue. Not just the building had been damaged, oh no. The leak had also ruined most of the prom decorations, having just been delivered to the site.

They'd washed 144 souvenir glasses, by hand, in bleach water. They'd found a better location in the end, the newly renovated hotel on Michigan Avenue had just re-opened; and they were the first event in their "Petite Ballroom."

Alice had been standing next to her when Jacob had asked her to prom, and she'd been there later when he'd un-invited her to prom. He said that he just had to take that other girl. He'd felt he had too. He'd even told her he was _positive_ someone else would love to take her.

Alice had pep-talked her every day for the next two weeks, all the way up to the morning of the dance, as they'd checked the set up for the dinner.

Bella didn't even want one of those dammed glasses they'd washed as a memory of all the work she'd put in.

The dress had been worn the next fall, at homecoming. It didn't stand out in the crowd; it made her blend in more. Alice thought that might have been the moment when Bella had begun to put herself into the background, trying to just blend in and not be noticed. Wearing pink in the wedding would be the brightest thing she'd owned since high school.

Recalling that her friend needed a dress for the rehearsal dinner, Alice noticed one of the designer cocktail dresses had been placed on clearance. Upon checking the tag she smiled as she noted it was in her friend's size. She grabbed the hanger and walked back to her register as she pulled out her phone. It only took two rings.

"Hey girlfriend! I found you the perfect dress for the wedding weekend. Remember the one you liked but it was out of the budget?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I am so glad to see there are more than a few of you out there reading my little musings. Greetings from Australia**

Chapter 7: Carlisle and his son.

Saturday Afternoon

"Shelly, can you get me the Henderson X-Ray file? I want to see how the leg is healing." As a doctor specializing in hospital care, Dr. Cullen always viewed the whole patient, not just a single malady or injury. It made him a sought after hospitalist. He'd worked in three inner-city hospitals over his career, and now he was considering moving someplace less urban. He and his wife had liked the city lifestyle, but with the changes in his family, he thought it might be better to be off the beaten path, at least some of the time.

After rounds, he sat at the nurse's station, charting and chatting with the evening shift staff who were just coming on duty. He'd noticed the magazine in one of the nurse's bags as she stepped off the elevator.

It wasn't a really good picture of his son. It was a really good picture of his son's state of mind.

Edward was a throwback of sorts. He'd taken to manners and behaving like a gentleman at an early age, and it had stuck. Always a little bit of a romantic sort, he'd seemed happy enough as a child. He'd been on Little League teams and had played several sports in high school, he'd dated.

Carlisle thought his son was in love once. He'd bought a promise ring to give to the girl he'd brought home to Christmas his senior year. He hadn't asked for _the ring_. Still it had been nice to have a woman in the house for the holidays; it was the first one since Elizabeth had died.

Tanya and Edward had both been accepted to medical school. Carlisle had thought it was a done deal; all was well. He'd arrived on campus the night before graduation to take his son and Tanya to dinner.

He'd only taken Edward, after learning the truth. When presented on Valentine's day, with the delicate ring, chosen by his son, she'd broken down and confessed she hadn't really been in love with him at all. The final blow was her statement that she had started seeing someone else the previous semester.

Blind-sided and heartbroken again after losing his mother, Edward had put off medical school and had found himself bar-tending and joining in jam sessions at a local club.

Carlisle had given his son some space and time. He'd watched him pour his heart into his music, and that had seemed healing at the time. That fall, he'd had no idea what the next year would bring.

Edward and his little crew of musicians recorded a CD and were just getting a local following, when a music festival requested they appear as a featured act. Before he knew it, he was hearing his son's voice from the radio almost every day. One thing led to another. First a local, free publication had the band on the cover, next it was a feature in the_ Rolling Stones_.

Now his son was on the cover of _US_ magazine. Elizabeth would have been proud of whatever her son had wanted to do. Carlisle pondered what she'd have thought of the sadness that permeated most of his music.

As he finished his charting, he learned that the nurses liked his new song a lot. His music wasn't just on the independent stations any more; it was getting played on the pop stations, too.

It was still a little fun if one of the staff was just making the connection that his son was the Edward of Edward and Crew.

So, medical school was on hold for now. His music seemed to help people in its own way.

The band would be back in town in a few weeks. Carlisle decided it might be nice for some of his staff to meet his son and the band. Maybe someone would catch his eye.

Help heal his heart.

He pulled out his phone as he walked to his car.

"Hey son, I'm glad to hear your tour brings you back soon. I'd like to have you and the guys over for…"

**So, please continue to review, it makes my day here!**


	8. Chapter 8 Esme

**A/N Hi from Australia, back from Sydney, where wifi is almost imposible to find ... but the food and the Opera House were awesome, I even saw La Boheme at the Opera House ... just what an incredible trip! Might have to come back to Australia one of these days, next will be New Zealand in a few, but I digress**

**I realized this story needs another out - take when I am done posting, I think you can figure what it can be, so tell me what you think after I post Bella's chapter - and let me know if you read the out take I posted for F4SAA. I will post 9 after I get to 20 reviews, so please let me know what you think of this little plot bunny, and if you want to listen to the music that inspired this, go check out Mumford and Son on your source preferee. Now, for another point of view ...**

Chapter 8: Esme and The Tale.

Sunday Noon

Dr. Esme Platt, PhD, gave her sister, Irina, a big hug before they sat down to lunch. They had crossed paths in Dallas and had decided to meet at a "La Madeline". Irina was heading back to New Orleans, after helping her daughter move into her first apartment in Phoenix. Esme's flight from London to Chicago had been cancelled. She was able to get on the flight to Dallas, and decided to take a day layover to catch up with her sister. Irina's route crossed through Dallas as she drove from Phoenix back to the Big Easy. Irina loved to drive, her red Saab convertible being her second home.

A few transatlantic texts and the lunch date had been fixed. Hurrah for Technology!

Over crepes and coffee, the two caught up with their summer plans. Irina had just helped her daughter move for her senior year of university. Esme had just finished a Shakespeare Seminar tour with students and had stayed in London to see some old friends there and celebrate her brand new doctorate.

She was also excited to tell her sister she'd started dating again. Her_ beau _was a doctor. He had a house on her "new" street, and what a small world it was, she recognized his name from her days as a TA. It turned out his son had been a student in one of her classes. It had been a large lecture class, and she'd not had him assigned to one of the smaller sessions she conducted as a TR, but his son had definetly been an undergrad in one of her English classes.

Irina pulled the issue of _US_ from her generous purse, flattening it out on the table as she listened to her sister. Esme would be house sitting this summer for their oldest sister, Kate, and her husband, Garrett. As teachers, it was easier for them to take the time to indulge in their other passion, world travel. This year they were "Down Under." Kate told her Australia was great via her emails. Irina had the magazine open to an article on Sydney.

While they examined the desert menu, the radio began to play a now familiar melody through the overhead speakers.

"Oh, is that the song, the one you mentioned from the story?" Irina piped up, recognizing the tune.

Esme had to smile. The story was easy to tell. "I do think so. In each section, one story from each assignment is presented to the entire lecture hall. One had been written, that had seemed preposterous, but the author swore to me that it was based on events from a girl she'd known in high school. She'd only made up the ending about her boyfriend breaking up with her in Italy. Irina, you would think such a series of tragedies in a young life would render the reader to believe this person would be gloomy, living under a dark cloud. Instead, Tanya had portrayed her at the end with her chin up, determined to keep trying, just quietly as not to _amuse the muses of mischief and misfortune any more._ It had been such a clever phrase. I couldn't get it out of my mind."

Esme liked to think maybe that person in the story had been her other student's personal inspiration. She knew that Tanya Denali, had gone on to medical school. She had seen her with Edward Cullen on campus often enough back them. They'd made a striking couple.

The lyrics of the song, called out each of the low points. It was too much to be just a coincidence. Just then her phone buzzed with a text alert. Esme beamed at her sister. It was a message from Carlisle. She flipped the phone around so Irina could read the message. "I'm getting to meet the famous son, again"

**Hi Love, Miss U Care to host a barbecue with me for Edward and his band when you get back?**

**So, is there a song that really inspires you - press that button and share your thoughts, TTFN, from Down Under for today, Reb**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward

**A/N We are at sweet 16 for reviews - and I've decided there is a missing scene, it will be donated to Fandom4Texas - those fires are devastating, and as I've been living and loving Dallas for most of 2011 this is a near and dear to my heart!**

Chapter 9: Edward and The Song

Tuesday morning, that same week

"Welcome to Studio C. We're here with _"Edward and Crew_". They'll be playing the Millennium Park at 8 tonight, but for now, we have them here for a sound check set, and they have graciously donated a song to be included on our annual CD. This year's charities include Children's Hospital and Hull House. Now. Let's listen!" The voice echoed softly in the hallway, over the overhead speakers that ran the broadcast feed.

Rose stood along the wall, the fifty seats being filled with the winners and guests. One was familiar, a bit of a surprise, but she did not want to go and disturb her.

She leaned back and enjoyed the two songs, knowing the recording had gone well and would help the CD sell out all the faster.

The little band had taken the country by storm after South by Southwest last year, and this was their first official "Tour" stop in Chicago. They had formed here in a little bar on the south side, in Mount Greenwood. Some might have taken their music to be from Ireland, but the closest the band had come to Ireland so far was to drink an occasional Guinness and march in a St. Patrick's parade.

The band had the audience laughing with that comment. They opened the floor for questions. Rose was deep in thought about other things when Edward's voice rang out in speech for the first time.

"Blame that song on me. I wrote it from a tale an old girlfriend told me. She'd known a girl, actually here in Chicago, who had all this happen to her," he'd raised his hands in supplication, "so she told me."

At that, Edward looked across the small grouping of chairs that surrounded the platform.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of the brown-eyed girl in the second row. She sat almost stone still, tears glistening in the studio lights, at the corners of her eyes.

_Holy shit – that's her – from Tanya's yearbook! _He screamed inside his head.

Edward could hardly speak, not that he spoke much anyway, but he immediately realized that the girl, the girl Tanya had pointed out in her yearbook as the mistress to the muse of mischief and misfortune, the girl she'd written about, the girl who's tale inspired the song was right there in the studio. Right in the middle of the row, so at least she couldn't dash out easily. Edward tried to send her some comfort as he continued.

"The story my friend wrote, she made up that ending and wanted to show her in a positive light. Tanya thought that girl was special, to keep going the way she did."

Another member of the band announced they'd do one more song to end the set, and then they had time to sign things before they had to leave.

Rose's heart was in her throat. She'd been drunk when she'd told Tanya about Bella. Oh no. She thought to herself she'd cancel the rest of her day if need be. If she needed her to cheer her up, help her forget the string of heartache and disappointment that would probably win that guy a Grammy.

All Bella would probably get is a large box of Puff's. Rosalie Hale had never seen her friend wallow, but a good cry might be on the horizon.

She sent a text, hoping it kept her from leaving

**Hey B, lets get lunch after!**

**So, please push that button - are you curious yet?**


	10. Chapter 10 Bella

**Have you been waiting for this part of the story? Hi from Wellington (Lower Hutt) New Zealand, on my Rigby World Cup Adventure:**

Chapter 10: Bella and The Ticket

Earlier, Yesterday actually-at the Office

Bella had stared at the note on her desk Monday morning.

**Six pounds, seven ounces.**

That had been her guess in the little contest over the weight of Mike's baby. He was the Southside director, and he and his wife had just had a son.

The cash from the pool had gone to buy a gift for the new family. The prize was a ticket to a Studio C performance. Rose, her longtime friend, had sometimes invited her to those. New music was her favorite, and because old songs meant old memories– well Bella did not dwell or reminisce much.

Bella lived in the now and planned for the future, at least she helped plan and coordinate the future events at the parks in the center of the city. Mike had gotten this ticket and knew he couldn't use it. The band had started in a bar across the street from Mt. Greenwood Park, and he had heard them many times before they'd become so big.

Bella had plenty of vacation, and was able to get the next day off. She checked on iTunes and realized she had heard their music.

She didn't know if she loved or hated _that_ song.

On one hand, it was kind of a thrill to hear her life in rhyme and meter; someone cared enough to share the heartache, for the writer and the singer of that ballad could not be without their own pain. That fact was evident in the singer's voice each time she heard the melody.

On the other hand, it was her life, almost perfect in detail, and it was on display for the entire world to see, or hear. It was as if her life was a limbo bar, and it just kept dropping, and she just kept bending, trying to just keep going.

In a few days, her mother would get her biopsy results. Bella was already steeling herself against the bad news that would be arriving any day. Why worry? With her luck, there was no chance Renee could be in the clear, right?

The only thing she truly worried about was rain on her outdoor festivals and concerts. Just because her parade of life was a washout, it wouldn't be fair for that to extend to the innocent who just wanted a good time.

She decided to take the middle road. The verses were depressing. No need to like those, even if they made those events sound pretty. The chorus was much better. In fact it made her smile when she heard it. She clicked buy on the album, there was no way she'd not own her biography in song.

She typed a text to Rose, forgetting to hit send as the music flowed out of the tiny speakers.

**Hey, I bought that CD - Edward and Crew - R they in studio?**

Oh Brown-eyed girl

Hair a curl

Let me take your blues away

My heartbreak girl

I'll change your world

If you'll only let me stay

The song was playing on her iPhone as she drove over to the radio station. She really did need a day after the weekend in Florida, but if she'd missed Monday, she might be missing this. This was a better day away. The band looked good on the cover of their CD, one fellow with reddish hair, tall, lean and fair, two brown-haired guys, and one with dreads. Not a typical Irish band, but their ballads all told stories on the sad side.

It was perfect for her, sort of musical comfort food.

She found a seat in the middle of the second row. She hadn't seen Rose when she came in; she'd planned to surprise her. She felt just a tinge of pride at getting the ticket on her own, maybe; maybe those muses of misfortune were finally finished with her.

As she listened to the band, she noted Edward was the long, lean one who sang, but hardly spoke. Paul and Embry were brothers, and Laurent was born in Haiti.

When she heard Edward speak about her song, it almost broke her heart. Who would use her life as the foundation of a story? Who knew? It could light up a help line for a month!

Still, there was hope. Right? That someone loved the girl, wanted to find her and?

And well, whatever. There was Jasper, right? Maybe at thirty she would be in a place where?

Yeah, and then the tears threatened at the corner of her eyes for the last song.

She didn't jump up, her eyes following as the band exited the platform. They were headed down the side isle to a table in the back of the room. At least three of them were. She didn't notice Edward was now close, moving to straddle the chair in front of her. He cleared his throat, partly from nerves and partly to get her attention. As he sat, he gently touched her shoulder

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Are, ah did you go, I mean did you have a classmate by the name of Tanya Denali?"

**Ok. What would you do?**

**Press the button and tell me, Please.**


	11. Chapter 11 All Together NOW

**So, this is the Story of a Man named Jed ... no, but somehow I had that song in my head this morning. Dedicated to my Beta Team on this round and my fellow authors -Esecially those who have tweeted me recently - you RoCK! Now for a little more teasing ... My next project will be to finish my story with a horrible title ... yeah! and participate in two other projects, the Exchange and Fandom 4 Texas - See the note at the end for more information!**

Chapter 11: Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire

Chicago yard parties!

**About two years later**

Carlisle manned the grill. It was his pleasure, and it was nice to help his son have a normal life when he could. Edward had bought this little triplex and had it renovated so he'd have a spot of normality and a steady income. The quiet north side neighborhood was not where you'd expect a music star to live, but it was exactly where he expected his son would choose.

The first few years had been a whirlwind, and now that the band was releasing a third album, they had achieved a place where they were all talking about taking a long break. Away from the concert scene and recording too, once the rest of the summer was over. Paul was engaged, and he wasn't too keen on the constant travel any more. Embry and Laurent wanted more time to write music.

Edward had his own house now, and he wanted to get a dog. The thought of Edward with a dog had surprised Carlisle and Esme. He'd never wanted a pet before, well, that was before Bella, anyway. Carlisle chucked softly at his memory of their meeting.

He'd been backstage the first time he'd seen her. She was texting furiously, and when she stopped and smiled with her apology, it was a glorious one. She explained how she'd turned off her phone earlier and just now realized her friend was concerned about her – so she'd been filling her in and letting her know all was well. Well indeed. The other text had been from her mother, she'd explained. She'd turned the phone so he could read. It was just one word. **Benign**. She was almost glowing as she'd turned off her phone again and sat with him for the performance.

Esme looked around, wondering if Bella was living here too. The décor had a few feminine touches, but the couple hadn't said anything to her or to Carlisle, that she knew of. It brought up a memory from last year. That was almost an out of body experience; they had gone on a double date of all things, and had been spotted in the restaurant after seeing_ Avatar_.

Esme remembered that Bella had been calm and happy even with all the attention. She looked into the cameras and smiled, as if to say, "Bring it" when word got out that she was the girl in the song.

Tabloids and award shows didn't faze her either. There was a framed copy of "People," from the night the two of them were photographed at the Grammy's.

It sat next to the award for song of the year on the mantle of the living room fireplace. She walked into the kitchen to find Bella's friend Rose talking with the contractor who had done all the work on the place. Esme recalled they had married. Alice, one of Bella's other friends, was pulling a tray out of the fridge, so Esme grabbed the plates and followed her downstairs to the backyard.

They found Bella introducing the mystery man who had gladly given her so many passes so she could surprise Edward and see him while on tour. It was Edward's pleasure to meet Jasper. It was apparent Alice was pleased, seeing him for the first time as well. The new tenants came downstairs and the rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. The band even sang a couple of songs for fun, and to prove to a seven-year-old neighbor boy that they were really who his mother had told him they were.

Bella's parents were both there, which was a feat, since they lived on either end of the country. Phil, Renee's husband, was in Chicago from time to time as a scout for the Cubs, but he'd mostly retired. Charlie wasn't much for flying, yet here he sat.

-MHBG-

The afternoon drifted on, as summer days in Chicago hold on to the sun as long as possible. No one noticed the absence of the couple of the hour. It had been a long couple of years for Edward and Bella, their relationship growing with help from the good old USPS and of modern conveniences like Skype and Email, along with a wonderful relationship with FedEx and the men in Brown – and when Edward teased Bella about them, she'd then enquire if the FedEx girl had been in shorts – he'd respond it was usually a stuffy hotel clerk that brought the surprises. The homemade treats never lasted very long if they arrived when the band was at hand.

He was thinking the color in her eyes was much prettier than that of her sought after brownies, and she was thinking that his eyes reminded her of the newly planted sod in front of his building, as they climbed the stairs. He brought her to sit at the baby grand for which the picture window had to be removed just to get it into the apartment. The walls and windows muffled the sounds of the festivities outdoors. As Edward began to play his new pride and joy, Bella began to feel they were alone at the top of the world.

"This place is perfect for you. It's so close to school and it turned out beautiful."

"Bella, your suggestions and your presence make it so." He left the piano and came to stand in front of her, as she sat on the large chair by the window. "I can't imagine this place without you in it. Since I met you at the station, I can't really imagine much else that isn't better when you are there."

"It's like a dream that you are really here most of the time now. I can see you without a camera or a boarding pass whenever, well, as much as you'd like." She smiled up at him, wondering a bit at his stance.

Edward took her hand. "I'd like you here all the time. Bella, I know we haven't had the most traditional time dating."

"You mean the first three dates in the first 24 hours, and then ten days before we could get together again?" The Tonight show was blamed for that.

"Yeah, it was crazy from time to time, but it was also some of the best times I've ever had." Edward had moved to the ottoman, barely seating himself on the edge and still holding Bella's hand. He slipped down onto one knee, placing his other hand with a small white box on her knee. "Bella, I want you here all the time, always. Would you do me the extreme honor-and become my wife?"

Bella forgot about the people downstairs or the day's activities. She forgot about the box on her knees as she took Edward's face in her hands and she drew him closer, whispering a strong "Yes" as they came together in a kiss. It was one of many kisses as they wrapped their arms around each other and settled together in the oversized chair.

After a few moments of just holding and looking at each other, enjoying their smiles and finally breaking into giggles, Edward realized that she hadn't seen the ring. He scooped up the white box, and proffered it up on his outstretched palm, as a butler would hold a tray. "Your ring, milady."

"Edward, you do the honors, please." Bella softly placed her left hand on his chest. He set the box on his thigh and popped it open before lifting it before her.

"It was my Mom's." Edward watched her eyes for any sign of disappointment as he removed it out of the box and slid it on her finger, lifting her hand from his chest to his lips. Bella brought her hand toward her face for a moment and then let it rest on his thigh, covering his hand.

"It's perfect." Bella looked again at her hand, the ring finger encircled by a platinum band, with a round diamond surrounded by a ring of smaller stones, and a few on each side of the band.

Standing up and pulling her into his arms, he swept her up into his embrace and swung her around, smiling with a new melody filling his heart.

-MHBG-

The gathering again struck Carlisle as a little unusual. Even though Edward had a very public persona, at heart he was still the quiet, well-mannered, somewhat shy student and son. The touring and crowds had not changed him. He'd barely show his face, much less plan an afternoon like this for his family.

It all made sense a little later as Bella and Edward came down the back stairs, a noticeable sparkle on her left hand. Elizabeth's ring had found a new home.

The roof of the building was a perfect spot to see the holiday spectacle over the lake. The couples found themselves overlooking the yards, under the stars.

At ten, the firehouse horn sounded just after the church bell's chimed. Fireworks shot up and filled the inky sky. Magic must have been catching that night; under the skyrockets there were kisses, even on the neighboring porches where other couples embraced beneath the sparkling sky. The muses of misfortune must have found a new home, for they had not appeared in quite a while.

~Fin~

**So, it had occurred to me that there might be another missing scene. For those of you who donated too F4SAA, you heard what happened after the Radio Station performance, and that will be posting shortly, as soon as allowed, BUT... we don't know what Bella did after that, so If you review, you will get a teaser of that scene plus a teaser for the scene I am donating to Fandom 4 Texas. Don't panic if it takes me a few days, I'm driving from Dallas to Wilmington Delaware and won't be on the net much till after the 10th. If I get more than 10 reviews, one reader will be getting both chapters, so let me know what you thought of my drabbles here - just click that graphic!**

**All the best**

**Reb**


	12. Extra Special Chapter 4 F4SAA The Date!

**Put this Chapter in place, just before the last one- and SURPRISE- I'm going to do one more, for the Fandom for Texas Collection, because I too lived there when this was written. To donate go to**

**Texas.**

**fires DOT ysar**

** .info/ **

extra space please remove

**how-where-to-donate **add backslash yadda yadda bing bing, you get the idea!

**My Heartbreak Girl Extra Special Chapter! For Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness!**

**Imagine you know someone, a friend with a tragic life, who just keeps going. What would happen if that life became famous – at the hands of someone else?**

**This Chapter is an Outtake Extra, coming at the end of Chapter 10, Edward and his band, Edward and Crew, have just finished a private set at a radio station in Chicago. Special thanks to Mumford and Sons for inspiration.**

**This is a PTB (Project Team Beta) Project. Thanks Someone aka Me and addicted to Edward. Characters are the Property of Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

"Excuse me, miss. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Are, ah, did you go, I mean, did you have a classmate by the name of Tanya Denali?"

She just looked, blinking her own eyes a few times to clear the tears that had threatened at the edges ever since he'd started singing that last song about a father and a son. His eyes were so green. Green like home. Living so far away made her a little more emotional. Losing herself in his eyes, she considered how much she missed her family. With a start, she realized she was staring at his beautiful eyes and she slipped out a small smile.

Edward continued to sit and wait, taking in the woman before him. Girl, truly, her face and expression were still young and fresh, though guarded. He let the silence sit; really he did not want to put any more pressure on her than he already had. He might be wrong; it might not be _her_ but in his heart he was sure.

"Yes. Yes I know a Tanya Denali. I - I think we were in high school together. Is she a close _friend?__" _She questioned with a light tone as she barely bit on her lower lip.

Edward studied her face as he spoke, hoping for the right reaction. His curiosity hit him full in the face. He really wanted to get to know her. "Oh, that was a few years ago. I haven't seen her in a while. We, ah, we didn't part too badly." He watched the slight bob of her chin and the blink. "We should, I mean, would you...?"

"Would I...?" She prompted.

"We could, I mean, would you come with me for some coffee or something?"

The little voice that usually reminded Bella of all the past mistakes, warning her away, the one that had been pushing her to be here now surprisingly fell silent, because she heard herself say, "I - yes. Yes. That would be… nice."

He took her hand and they stood. He leaned into her; and whispered in her ear, explaining that he had to smile for a few photos and stay for this meet and greet for a little longer, and then the could go to a place that he knew would be perfect. He brought her in what was to have been his seat at the autograph table, pulling out the chair and offering it to Bella. He chose to stand next to her, at the end, smiling and signing the CD's, posing for a few photographs, often looking to her. The time passed quickly, Bella not being bothered by a few photographs being snapped of her as well.

-MHG-

Rose left the room, after her phone alerted her of a conference call beginning. She hurried back over to her office and closed the door because the noise from the hallway was too distracting for the business at hand. The call went long, and she realized she hadn't spoken or heard from Bella. Curious, she stopped by the reception desk. Mel, an intern whom she didn't know very well, was manning it.

"Did you see a brown-haired girl, maybe so tall," Rose held her hand out Egyptian-style, to indicate Bella's height – " waiting out here at all?"

Mel nodded, giving her a questioning look. "The pretty brunette with the band… Oh, do you know her?"

_The__pretty__brunette__with__the__band?__ "_With the band?" Rose was startled by the thought that Bella had left with Edward and Crew? "Uh, why did you think she was with the band? Oh, yeah she and I are old friends. She's been over here a lot."

Mel answered with a puzzled tone. "Kay… I thought she looked familiar, but this girl had such a pretty smile on her face I wasn't sure." Mel put two and two together as she finished. "She was sitting with the band when I peeked in the studio at the end of the set."

"Sitting. With. The. Band?" Rose enunciated each word as to convince herself.

"Yeah, she had the end chair, and the red head? Edward, I think? Yeah, well - he was standing next to her. Hey, I took a shot from the doorway."

Mel handed her iPhone to Rose, the picture on full display. Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She gently slid her finger across the screen to enlarge the faces. Bella was looking at Edward and he at her. Even in profile, the smiles were still quite evident.

"She's lucky," commented Mel as Rose handed her back her phone.

_I__sure__hope__so,_ thought Rose as she nodded and headed back to her office. If anyone deserved it, it would be Bella. As tempting as it was to send a text, Rose decided to let it be for the moment. She dove back into her work; a hopeful feeling spreading through her that lingered for the rest of the day.

Edward, Bella, the rest of the band with another intern rode down to the lobby. There was a large cab - a minivan really, waiting at the curb. Once she joined the band inside she saw Felix, a wiry, energetic sort who managed the band. As they began to move, Felix jumped right into a review of the schedule. The biggest item was a sound check at 6. Edward told Bella that Demetri, the engineer, was a perfectionist, but he never wanted the band there til he had everything "Perfeto". They had about seven hours free.

As the cab pulled up to the hotel, Edward turned to Bella. "Do you trust me?" He flashed her an amused sort of wink. He motioned for her to remain as the rest of the cab emptied out.

"Yeah." Bella eyed him with a slight smile and nod of her head.

"Okay, then. Let's go get that coffee. I just have one stop first." He leaned over the seat and gave another address to the driver. The cabbie looked surprised in the mirror; and as Edward assured him it was correct he nodded and pulled away from the curb.

"It's kinda long from here, but I've missed my car for too long."

"Your car?"

"Yeah, I have it at a friend's place on the south side. It's pretty much his now, but he lets me drive it when I'm in town."

The rest of the ride on the expressway was taken up with talking. Edward opened up about his own youth, his days in university, and founding his band. Bella filled in the rest of the details of her childhood. It wasn't quite as bleak as the song; there were some happy times. Edward relaxed and enjoying her company more and more. Traffic moved quickly, and he found himself more than a little thrilled to show off his "baby."

Almost too soon, they arrived at a parish on the south side of the city. Next to the grand church, across a large lake of fresh asphalt, was a house with an attached garage. It was correct in its placement only because it was made of the same brick as the church. Otherwise the sight of the ordinary split-level would have been jarring. The garage door was open and inside sat two cars, a basic tan sedan and a red convertible. The top was down, and a man stood in front of the open door. Bella felt reassured that Edward had taken her hand as they exited the cab and continued to hold it as they walked. Ever since he'd held it in the cab for a moment, it seemed too cold and empty when he wasn't hand in hand with her

"Padre Paul!" Edward called out.

"Edward!" he reached out and grasped his other hand. "It's all gassed up and ready to go. I had it out just the other day."

"Bella, this is my good friend, Padre Paul, one of the priests here. He taught one of my courses."

Bella watched the friendly exchange, extending her hand when the priest offered his to her. "It's nice to meet you, Father."

"Bella." Padre Paul greeted as he nodded and smiled in her direction. "It's been very nice of Edward to let me watch his car while he's been on tour. Edward, do you need anything more from me?"

"No, Padre. I'll have this back to you before I leave on Monday."

At those words, Bella's heart sank just a bit. It was already Tuesday. She didn't say anything as he opened the door for her and they pulled out of the garage. As the sun again hit her shoulders, she decided to enjoy today just for today. Maybe there would be a nice memory at the end. It was the most she would let herself hope for.

-MHG-

"Hungry?" He queried. "I know I said coffee."

Bella had continued to study his profile as he drove, handsome and so suited to the convertible. She noted the brand; it was printed on the dash. His words had startled her just a bit, so it was a beat before she spoke. "Oh, sure. I could eat."

"Good. I hope you like pancakes."

"I do. I like the car too." She ran her finger over the name on the dash and smiled. "Do you have a Saab story?"

"Oh crap, I should have been expecting that. No, well, you heard my story, but I just liked the car. I bought it in December of senior year. It was the only way I could afford a convertible."

"Ah, you got a good deal, in December – in Chicago?"

"Yep." He grinned, " hey here we are." He pulled into the parking lot.

"The Original House of Pancakes?"

"Hey, it's awesome. They also have KFC on the menu. I think they share a freezer or kitchen or something since the KFC is attached at the back." The entered the restaurant and were quickly seated near a massive natural stone fireplace.

As they studied their menus, Edward peeked over the top at Bella. "Can we call this our first date?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, if this is the first date, tonight can be the second."

"Tonight?"

Edward set his menu down. "Bella, will you come to the show tonight? I have it on good authority that I can get you a backstage pass. I'm pretty sure I know the manager."

Bella laughed. "Well then, of course. I'm a sucker for backstage passes." She slid her finger down the menu. " Are all these flavors really good?"

"I've eaten every one of them, and yes, they are all good. I'm fond of the Dutch Baby."

Bella opted for the Blueberry short stack, and they chatted about lighter matters until the food arrived. Bella was quite happy to find the pancakes and coffee to be as wonderful as the company she was sharing them with. The restaurant began to fill with a lunch crowd, and a few of the patrons stopped by to say hello. Apparently, Edward had been quite a regular.

"Yeah, I ate here, sometimes with the guys, at least twice or three times a week. I lived in a single room, without much in the way of a kitchen."

"I take it you lived in the neighborhood," she stated as they stood at the register.

"But of course. Let me take you down memory lane." They spent the rest of the hour driving past the house where Edward once had a room, a large mansion on Longwood Avenue, in sight of a real castle.

"That place was built as a wedding present, the whole thing was shipped from Europe and re-built here. Sadly, the bride died before spending a night in her own home." Edward waved at the stone structure with the round tower looking fresh off the pages of a Grimm Brothers' collection for children.

"You could write a song about that."

"You caught me - I've been working on it."

"Thought so. It's the kind of song your band is known for, isn't it?"

"Yes, we do seem to run to the sad ballads, the laments. We do have a couple of brighter numbers, but the sadder numbers seem to be the crowd favorites," Edward commented as he turned around in the driveway of the house across the street. "Let me show you where the band started."

They drove on for about ten minutes, pulling up to a rowdy-looking establishment across the street from a large park. "Extra Innings" was painted on the long brick wall at the front of the building. They entered hand in hand, laughing as Edward told her how he got his job here.

"… So I just stayed behind the bar that night, and at the end, Patrick asked me to stay on."

"Edward?" The stocky man behind the bar called out with a grin.

"Hey, Pat. Is Danni around?"

"She's in back. She'll be out in a moment. So, slumming it this afternoon?"

"Pat." He spread his arms wide, "this place is a palace. I've played in worse, far worse." He finished with a gesture and a nod. " This is Bella."

"Nice, Ed. Nice," he commented as he set two beverages on the bar.

Edward picked one up and handed it to Bella then took the other and led her to a booth. He took a sip and watched as Bella did the same.

She smiled; the beer was darker than her usual choice. "What is this?"

"A Black and Tan. Pat remembered it's my favorite. Danni is his wife. She introduced me to Paul who introduced me to the rest of the band."

"This is really good." She took another sip, looking around. "Paul, as in Paul from the band and not Padre Paul?

"Right. That is part of the reason there is a Padre Paul and Paul who plays base. No relation," Edward chuckled a bit as he confirmed the difference.

There was an upright piano next to a slightly raised area with lights rigged on the ceiling. She pictured the band under the lights. "Hey, is this now our second date, because…"

" Because. Because - we're in a bar now. Sure, I'd like it to be our second date."

She looked at his face as if he was a puzzle that she had to solve. She felt somehow he was the missing piece in hers. It should have had her little voice, those muses whispering in her ear. Instead, she felt flutters. Flutters of anticipation as she answered, "Why is the number so important to you?"

Edward sat up a little straighter and squared his shoulders. He'd been living with her story in his head and finally his heart every time he sang. It felt like he was alive with her now. "Bella, my mother and father insisted I respect women. There are certain things I don't do on a first date, but I can on a second." His eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam as he spoke.

"Like what?"

"Like this." His voiced had dropped, and he had scooted closer to her on the bench seat. "Bella." He brushed his hand across her cheek, ending with her chin resting on his hand and thumb. He asked permission with his eyes. Bella's lips were already at a slight part as his lips brushed over her cheek and made contact with hers. It was not quite the chaste kiss of a first date; it held more promise and more emotion as he pulled her lower lip into his, marveling at the sweetness that was hers alone. In turn, she opened a bit more, inviting him in, marveling at the presence of his hands. As the kiss deepened, when breath failed them and was required again, she turned, resting her back against his chest, his arms encircling her as he murmured endearments into her hair. They remained like that for a while, until thirst prompted them to shift just enough to reach their glasses.

Edward found his heart pounding. In that moment he realized one thing for certain. Tanya had never had that effect on him, not once. It wasn't just a song it was Bella. She was it.

Bella too was caught in her own moment. She wasn't a stranger to kissing, but this felt like sunshine as warmth shot through her. "This is the best second date ever." she finally commented as they finished their drinks.

"Why?"

Bella could not help the blush that stole across her cheeks. "I didn't have to wonder if you'd call."

At that, he kissed her cheek. "Oh, well then, tonight will be our third."

"Really? What are your rules for the third date?" She smiled as she spoke.

"That would be entirely up to you. I am at your disposal." His voice was completely sincere.

As she sat in the bar on the far south side, Bella could swear she'd felt a breeze as the muses of misfortune gathered their skirts and beat a hasty exit from her presence.

-MHG-

A local station was playing in the background. As if on a cosmic cue, the latest hit from Edward and Crew sailed out over the bar. Edward shook his head as Bella decided to let him off the hook. Edward broke the quiet at their table. "So, you've been wondering about your song?"

"Yeah, did Tanya really write all that in a story?" Nestled in the crook of his arm, the bar mostly empty at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, she felt safe in satisfying her curiosity.

"Yes, it was for a creative writing class. Hers got picked for reading in the full seminar. In the discussion, Tanya admitted that she knew a real person who had most of these events; she said she'd made up the ending." Bella stiffened slightly in his arms. "It was too close, after I made some changes, wasn't it?" He waited, watching her think. _I__'__ve__pushed__too__much;__I__'__m__going__to__lose__her__over__that?__ "_Bella, I've gone too far?"

"No, I guess it's second date stuff. It's old news. I'd thought I was going to see my boyfriend in Europe, that we'd have a great trip at the end of my studies. Tanya didn't know me after high school, almost no one from then knew what happened."

"Oh" _I__'__d__gotten__closer__to__the__truth__than__I__meant__to._He kept his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. I can't change my past. It seems to make a good song, and think. I definitely got the better end of the deal." Bella looked into his face as she took a long drink.

"So, I get the feeling that the changes I made…?" His hand trailed down her arm as he spoke and she jumped in at the pause, eager to reassure him.

"Okay. First, I did have a pet. That part is pretty spot on. The first boy I kissed, well yeah it happened." Bella hesitated there for a moment, drew in a deep breath, squeezed Edward's hand and continued. "Yes, there was a fire. But we only lost three total rooms. I did go to prom, just - well I did go to my senior prom, so any changes you made, since I don't have her story to compare, they were correct, but it's fine."

"Really?" He swallowed hard, gulping from his glass, watching her.

"Really." She finished her statement by drawing him into another kiss. This one was passion and hunger and forgiveness all rolled into one.

They enjoyed another hour, messing around on actual pinball machines and the random pinging of the balls with their laughter filling the empty space. The afternoon ended with a quick game of pool before they headed back to the hotel to prepare for the show. Bella lounged in the sitting room of the suite, enjoying the view of the lakefront as Edward hurried to change. Once ready, they walked the few blocks up to Millennium Park. Edward released her hand only when she left to help the crew with the sound check and he reluctantly entered the stage door. His hand felt odd and empty now that it was not holding, nor could he even see Bella for the moment.

Edward found the rest of the band backstage and greeted the crew, smiling, excitement building for the evening. He stood a moment, watching. Each one had their personal ritual to get ready for the performance. Paul would sing under his breath while walking around in a corner and Embry always played a game on his phone. Laraunt would finger drum on a chair His habit was simply to sit, close his eyes and find a calm memory to remember how music had healed him, when his heart was too pained to consider anything else.

As Bella sat in the first row, waiting for the band to come onstage, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about Edward's words on the drive back up from the south side.

They had taken turns picking out songs from their iPods. They both had a large supply of Beatles and other classic rock and roll. Edward was surprised at the amount of older jazz ballads Bella had and Bella was surprised at his classical collection. Bella operated the controls as Edward calling out the songs on his turn. "Bella I can't wait to see what happens on our third date." He'd quipped as they'd discussed what to do after the concert.

She turned his phrase over and over in her mind. _What__would__he__like__to__do?__Isn__'__t__that__the__way__a__date__should__work?__Think__what__the__other__would__enjoy_? _Share__something_ _together?_

She smiled as she mulled it over while the crew came on for a few moments. She watched Edward lead the rest of the band onto the stage. He strode across the space, taking command of it with his presence. He sat at the piano for a moment and then walked to the edge of the platform to search for her. His eyes glowed as they met hers, as green as the new grass surrounding the stage. In that look, Bella understood exactly what he wanted. Her body fluttered under his gaze and the slow smile that spread from his lips to his eyes.

Bella could hardly wait either.

**So, if this has piqued your interest, by all means, review AND**

**if you have ever been or had your heart "deep in Texas" consider a donation, there are a lot of great organizations to choose from, now by the by:**

**Thanks for donating to a cause near and dear to my heart. Hopefully you will never have to use any of those organizations' services-but don't hesitate if you need them, they really do help.**

**Oh, and that surprise , how about I let you see what Bella planned for Edward ... Clicky clicky!**

**All the Best**

**Reb (Rebadams7)**


End file.
